Stepping platforms are typically provided for lifted trucks to assist in safely entering and exiting of vehicles. Presently, most vehicle steps are fixed to the body or frame of a vehicle and project downwardly and away from the door. On uneven or sloping terrain, present forms of vehicle steps comport with the orientation of the vehicle. If the vehicle is driven over bumpy uneven terrain or in off-road areas where rocks, ditches or other obstacles are present, rigidly mounted hanging steps can be bent or broken off the vehicle.
While These
Although various improvements are known to the art, all, or almost all of them suffer from one or more than one disadvantage. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved truck step.